User talk:Evanf
Adminship request I do not have bureacrat rights so I cannot make you an admin. Im planning to send a request to Wikia to get them sometime soon. Other than that you have been making some great edits with templates, but I would like you to edit for a bit longer before I decide. I do like your idea to request a spotlight for this wiki, its probably a good idea since Season 4 is coming around, but we still have lots of cleaning up to do. TVLwriter 06:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I will inform you when the time is right. Keep up the good work. TVLwriter 20:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) If you do, I am a really big Clone Wars fan so I can help out a lot and keep this wiki up-to-date Spotlight I read more about it and found out that you can still request one with my permission. Feel free to request the spotlight. As for becoming an admin, I still do not meet the requirements to gain bureacrat rights. We also need to categorize any before we can request one. TVLwriter 22:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Request It looks like you are a more experienced editor and have been a good helper with templates and cleanups lately, so I am planning to give you the rights once I gain mine. TVLwriter 15:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Thanks for linking to the approval conversation. It looks lik you have about 40 . Please let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of them and I will check again. -- Wendy (talk) 02:48, September 9, 2011 (UTC) It looks like we categorized all of the uncategorized pages. Unit 519 came by the other day and made an edit, so gaining bureaucrat rights is going to be a little harder. I sent a request on his talk page, but as usual he does not respond to messages.Thanks for all the help. Go ahead and give Merrystar an ok to check again. TVLwriter 19:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :: I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list! Wendy (talk) 01:14, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Great! thanks for the help everyone. TVLwriter 21:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes the unregistered contributor is Merrystar. It is supposed to launch today, but schedules always change and we might not be featured until at least tomorrow. TVLwriter 21:39, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry for the confusion -- I've fixed my signature. I didn't so much forget to log in as got logged out while I was working and didn't notice. :::The date on the spotlight list is when it got approved; it probably won't go up for another week or two. -- Wendy (talk) 03:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: 501st Torrent Co. Well, TVLwriter doesn't believe me that the 501st were a battalion during the Clone Wars Era! The 501st Legion is "Vader's Fist", and didn't exist until Order 66 when the ENTIRE Grand Army of the Republic was absorbed into the 501st Torrent Co.! Torrent Co. isn't a division of the 501st Legion! It's IMPOSSIBLE for there to be a legion inside of a legion! Squads and battalions are what make up of a legion! (God, I'm starting to sound like a parrot for Christ sake!) HenryDuckFan 21:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Please Unblock Hi it's Jessie1010. I'm just so appalled that you blocked me on Disney Jessie Series Wikia! I got in a fight with KatarFan, yes, but I didn't mess up her page! Why would I do that! Me and KataraFan made up! I'm really angry, not only because I was blocked for no reason, but because I've done so much to help develop Disney Jessie Series Wikia! I added so many pages and I helped other pages as well! I aksed so many times to be admin but no one responded to me! I cried when I saw that you blocked me because, it's not fair that I've helped this wiki so much and all of that work gets thrown out the window. Please unblock me. You can block me from ANT Farm Wiki, fine, block me from My Babysitters a Vampire Wiki, fine, but just please unblock me from the Jessie Wiki because I have a lot of fun doing things for it and also I have worked so hard on a lot of things for it, so please don't block me. Jessie1010 00:15, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay I Think Thats Fair! Okay thats fair! I'll just wait. :) Thanks! -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 22:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Wiki-wide vote Hello Evanf. It turns out that I cannot obtain bureacrat rights, but Merrystar is willing to promote one user to an administrator. I know I have promised you the rights, but to be fair, Merrystar wants me to hold an election, which means you will be put up against other users who qualify for adminship. The only two users that I can say are qualified are you and ObiKenobiUPC, so you will be running against him. I would like you to create a message stating why you would make a good admin and anything else that you would like to add under the "Evanf" section on the The Clone Wars: Adminship requests/ObiKenobiUPC and Evanf page. Remember, some users who do not know much about you may be voting. The more in depth your message is the better. Good luck! TVLwriter 21:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You will not have to follow what I requested above. ObiKenobiUPC dropped out and wants you to become the admin. I will leave a message on Merrystars's talk page. Great to have you editing here as an admin. TVLwriter 23:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 22:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi. I've given you the admin rights. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 04:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I was editing the Admiral page and I am not sure how to add the side bar on the right side of the page. It is the one that shows information about the character.Swkid 21:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oh, i thought this was the type of wiki where you make stuff up, like a character you created, sorry. bye clone wars wiki.JackyWolf 22:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Wookieepedia Policy On the Wookieepedia policy, you are not allowed to directly copy and paste, or copy and change one of two things. I believe you did that on the OMS Devilfish Sub, on the Wookieepedia page: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/OMS_Devilfish_sub. I know that you did that because I made the page on Wookieepedia, and I don't appreciate what you did. I know that you are an admin, but everyone is supposed to follow the rules, and I just wanted to remind you of that. Legoclones (Comlink) 23:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Ventor -Class Star Destroyer The article Ventor-Class Star Destroyer is mispelled which should be Venator. There is another article named Venator-class Star Destroyer. The first one I stated has more information in it, I have edited it myself a couple of times. Do you have a solution for this problem?Swkid 02:16, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Neeyutnee Hello there Evanf, I saw you changed the page of Neeyutnee to "Queen Neeyutnee". I would like to request it be changed back as standard wiki format does not include titles in the actual page names of characters. Bane7670 21:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC)